1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to batteries for automotive electrical systems, and more particularly to a improved battery for automotive stereo systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a significant proliferation in car audio systems. Many people are known to spend thousands of dollars to construct a high-power and high-performance car audio systems. Early in this recent movement, the emphasis was on power; bigger speakers, sub-woofers, more amplifiers were all demanded to enhance the systems. Now, to exact not only increased power but improved performance, car audio systems are becoming more sophisticated as well.
No longer are high-performance car audio systems those that have merely an amplifier, an equalizer and four speakers. Instead, standard fare in many car audio systems now includes substitute or auxiliary deep-cycle batteries, banks of power capacitors, high output alternators, gold-plated fused distribution blocks, twisted pair cabling with gold-plated connectors, heavy gauge copper cabling, battery isolators, high-current relays, and the list goes on. Indeed, to obtain the obsolute most from a system's sound quality, ancillary components like 12 volt DC fans and fan controllers are often used to maintain amplifiers at an optimum operating temperature. Sound dampening materials are also frequently used to minimize vehicular road noise. Indeed, it seems that virtually no detail is too small, when it comes to minimizing noise or maximizing sound quality. Not only is sound quality a significant issue, but system appearance is also important.
Having said this, it is well known that for most high-power, high-performance car audio systems, the conventional lead-acid battery is typically either replaced by, or supplemented with, a "deep-cycle" battery. Due to the power demands of many high-power audio systems, the battery is often drained, particularly if the stereo is played while the car is not running. Typical lead-acid batteries are designed for cold-cranking amps in order to start an automobile, and, unfortunately, can sustain only about 3 to 10 cycles before exhaustion (i.e., becoming completely dead). Dry cell batteries, however, have been developed for deep cycle applications, whereby the battery may cycle as many as several hundred times before exhaustion. Preferably, an auxiliary battery of this type is used to supply power to the stereo system, leaving the ignition battery undisturbed. As is known, this auxiliary battery is often placed in the trunk of the vehicle and is wired to the automobile's alternator, so that the auxiliary battery becomes recharged when the vehicle engine is running.
Although most components in a high-performance automotive audio system runs on a separately fused circuits, a main power fuse is also placed in series with the supply battery (e.g., the auxiliary battery). In order to reduce fire and shock hazards, this main fuse is typically fused within 12 to 18 inches of the battery. As is known, typical values for this main fuse range from 60 to 300 amperes, depending upon the power requirements of the particular system design. Accordingly, the fuse is often rather large in physical size.
Indeed, in-line fuse holders are frequently 6 inches in length.
One shortcoming of the prior art systems described above relates to the installation of this main fuse. Often, the fuse is left to "dangle" in mid-air. Since the fuse must be so closely attached to the battery (i.e., 12-18 inches), there is usually not enough cable length to allow the fuse to be mounted in a convenient location. Unless there is a railing or some other appropriate platform near the battery on which to mount the fuse, the fuse is simply supported (i.e., "dangled") by the power cable run from the battery, which is an unsightly configuration.
Another shortcoming of these prior art systems relates to the excessive number connection points required. Namely, an electrical connection is formed between the battery and the first power cable. Another is formed between the first power cable and the fuse. Still another is formed between the opposite fuse contact and another power cable that extents to the next component in the audio system (perhaps a storage capacitor). Each additional connection point increases system installation time, and also increases the system's susceptibility to electrical noise.
Accordingly, what is desired is an improved battery for supplying power to automotive electrical systems, and specifically for automotive stereo systems.